Al borde del precipicio
by RoguesilverLight
Summary: 7 niños y una niña seran puestos y expuestos a differentes situaciones que los llevaran al borde del precipicio emotional, psycologico, y mental, como pago por una fragil paz.


Hola! Les habla Rogué, qusiera pasarme un momento para darles las gracias a quienes esten leyendo esta historia y sobre todo para los que son tan amables en dejarme una _critica constructiva- ¿_ a que se refiere esto? A que aquellos que sinceranente ven algo que me pueda ayudar a desarrollar mejor mi historia y no tienen ninguna otra intencion mas que ayurdarme pues por favor, con mucho gusto estoy dispuesta a escuchar y leer lo que quieran escribir.

A los que no les guste mucho la historia, parejas or demas, por favor. Agamonos un favor a todos y vayan a buscar algo que si les guste sin dejar comentarios desagradables. Pues se que a no todos le gustara esta historia, pero denle una oprtunidad antes de dar la vuelta a la pagina- literalmente.

Ante todo quiero aclarar que esta historia es un poco AU, pues tiene partes que se desvian del mundo creado por el señor Kishimoto, pero no por ello se saldra completamente de sus paramentros. Ahora, esta historia fue creada gracias a **_sasha545_** y a **_thepoint_**. Esta es mi manera de darles un agradecimiento y tambien en honor a ellas. Otros autores que tambien me inspiraron para escribir esta historia en particular seran mencionados en los siguientes capitulos, pues son igual de responsables de esta publicacion.

Si aun no an leido alguna publicacion suya, se las ecomiendo enormemente. 'El precio de la paz' y 'the hand of lady hyuga' son excelentes. No me quiero explayar mas pero debo advertir que esta es una historia que esta partida en dos arcos. Asi que los capitulos iran un poco lento para algunos, pero todo tiene su razon y motivo. Otra cosa que sera un poco o muy inusual es que este es un Hinata harem... De esos casi no hay y muchos son criticados no pasados por altos debido a eso. Como dijo **_thepoint_** 'hay muchos naruto harems y muy bien recibidos pero casi ninguno de hinata harems, incluso en triangulos amorosos ella se queda al final con uno solo.'

Mi punto y el de **_thepoint_** es que el machismo reina! O solo por que hinata a sido un personaje que para muchos es muy "bueno" o "noble" no significa que ella no pueda tener la misma libertad que el resto de los personajes de naruto en el mundo de fanfiction. Hinata a mi parecer tiene mucha flexibilidad para adaptarse y ser compatible con muchos personajes. Ahora que el Señor Kishimoto haya destrozado los personajes como lo hizo al final de la serie no quiere decir que ella no lo era, como se mostro muchas veces.

Para los que les guste el naruhina... Perdon pero esta historia solo tendra leves menciones de ello, mas no es parte del harem. Y esta advertencia tambien va para los shikatemas. Si tinen alguna duda o pregunta pasense por mi biografia primero o me dejan un pm. De acuerdo?

Por si acaso, yo no cobro, ni saco algun tipo de beneficio monetario de esta historia, los personajes y el mundo de naruto le pertenece al señor Kishimoto. Mas la historia y la trama si me pertenecen, asi que por favor no la usen sin mi permiso.

Sin mas vamos con la historia...

Una historia (un poco AU) de Naruto:

* * *

Al borde del precipicio

Cadena de desgracias

"El presente solo se forma del pasado, y lo que se encuentra en el efecto estaba ya en la causa" – Henri Bergson.

Prologo

20 años antes

En un claro al costado de una cascada, escondido dentro de la villa de Konohagakure, la luna iluminaba la figura de dos hombres viéndose cara a cara dentro del espacio; mostrando la belleza de la naturaleza así como la tensión que se respiraba en el aire.

Uno de estos hombres se veía claramente más joven, como de unos dieciséis a diecisiete años, con cabellos largos y lacios de un color castaño oscuro… casi negro. Su perfil y porte eran dignos de un shogun o la misma realeza, pero con una actitud fría y calculadora. Rígida y férrea, como hielo.

El otro se veía un hombre maduro, de veinte y ocho a treinta años con un perfil increíblemente atractivo, cabello corto azulado y mirada violeta profunda, pero su actuar y postura decía – claramente – que se veía levemente irritado y aburrido.

\- "Nadie debe enterarse de este pacto" – fue dicho por el adolecente quien tenía una mirada seria y un poco desafiante puesta en el hombre frente a él. El hombre, como respuesta rodo los ojos mientras ponía una cara llena de fastidio y se acomodaba mejor en el árbol en el cual se encontraba apoyado.

-No te preocupes Hyuuga, nadie lo sabrá. Sería peor para nosotros que alguien más lo supiera. Nuestro honor se iría por el caño. – fue dicho por el hombre de una forma casi aburrida, mientras una sarcástica expresión cruzaba su rostro.

Aunque lo recientemente dicho hubiera sido para provocar al mocoso (como él lo denominaba), ambos sabían que no era más que la cruda verdad y realidad.

Para el joven Hyuuga este gesto no pasó desapercibido; es más, lo irritaba saber cuánto desdén le tenía ese hombre, sobre todo porque dicho hombre- en su opinión- tenía poca alcurnia y porte de líder.

Así que su respuesta fue hecha no solo para fastidiarlo, sino también para recordarle que ya no tenía el control de la situación. Una pequeña venganza para bajarles los humos de la cabeza a tan desagradable…hombre.

\- ¡Hmp! Ya sé que para usted, no es la gran cosa tener al heredero del clan Hyuuga como yerno…pero ya no puede hacer nada al respecto. – la primera parte de la respuesta fue dicha en un tono cortante y frio como él mismo joven, más lo último dicho por el, tenía un toque de desafío y burla mezclados en ellos.

Una sorpresa para los que conozcan o crean conocer a Hiashi Hyuuga. Esto sin duda causo que la actitud del hombre cambiara súbitamente y montara en cólera.

\- ¡Tch! ¡Muchacho insolente y descarado! Tú y tu famoso "clan" podrán ostentar tener un linaje descendiente de una Diosa, madre de todos los shinobis, pero recuerda que por mucho que eso signifique para otros y para tu crecido ego… Yo solo puedo acabar contigo y con todos los de tu clan si es necesario. -

Hiashi, por su parte trataba de mantener la calma, pero ese hombre realmente se lo ponía difícil. Bueno – pensó – esto sería un preludio de cómo lidiar con los vejestorios que están en el consejo del clan Hyuuga, esos sí que serían otros huesos duros de roer.

En un intento de mantener la calma o al menos de parecerlo en frente de este hombre, relajo los músculos de la cara, así como también el puño que tenía escondido bajo la manga de su haori, mientras trataba -por última vez- de hacer entender a este…individuo (por no decir estúpido) de sus sentimientos hacia su hija y de cuan profundos eran estos.

Juntó toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba, junto con el – muy – poco respeto que le guardaba al sujeto frente a él (y eso SOLO por ser el padre de su futura esposa) así como la formalidad y seriedad que le confería su clan y con ello encaro al hombre.

\- se perfectamente de lo que usted es capaz de hacer y aun a pesar de eso, estoy dispuesto a poner a mi clan entero en peligro con tal tener a su hija a mi lado. Por ello no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho… pues lo haría nuevamente si es necesario.

\- ¡Mi hija pudo haber encontrado un mejor compañero de vida que un muchacho engreído e insolente como tú! Pero tu egoísmo y arrogancia han sido tu peor enemigo y terminaras por pagar caro por lo que has hecho –

\- Ningún otro hombre podrá reclamarla como su mujer, YO no lo permitiré. –

-¡Es justo esa actitud que ha condenado a mi hija a vivir parte de su vida con un ser sumamente egoísta, arrogante, insolente e imprudente como tú! – le grito. – Los mortales como tú terminan pagando caro sus pecados…pero como ya lo dije antes, el tiempo me dará la razón, de quien realmente encadeno a quien. Y ahí veras como tus planes se volverán un amargo recuerdo para ti, momentos de paz no tendrás jamás, y tus tu felicidad te sabrá a cenizas Hyuuga. –

Hiashi, aunque estaba sumamente confiado en sus habilidades tanto ninjas como las otras habilidades "extras" las cuales había desarrollado, no pudo evitar que lo dicho por su querido suegro no le afecte y le pasara escalofrió a lo largo de su espalda.

Así que con una sonrisa arrogante y fría le respondió –Eso nunca pasara. Aunque a usted le pese YO era el candidato que su hija prefería por encima de los otros. Lo único que hice fue asegurarme de que los demás salgan de la carrera sin posibilidad de retorno. Yo no comparto lo que es mío y menos a ella –

El hombre le dirigió una mirada severa de advertencia, indicándole que estaba llegando al límite de su tolerancia y paciencia; es que… ¿hasta qué punto puede un padre tolerar que hablen así de su hija?

¿Es que acaso ese Hyuuga se creía que tenía el derecho de tratar a su tesoro como si fuera un simple objeto, mientras que él se tendría que callar y cruzar de brazos? ¡Oh no, no señor!

Él le iba a enseñar que con su princesa, nadie se mete. ¡Nadie! Ni sus hijos mayores, ni mucho menos él; un estúpido mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida y menos siendo el mocoso un simple e inmaduro mortal.

Y se lo iba a ser saber, con puntos y expresiones exclamativas e iba a poner las rayas sobres las "tés" y puntos sobres las "i" si es que con eso se le metía en la cabeza al "estúpido mocoso estirado" de su futuro yerno de la realidad de su posición.

Él era un don nadie en su mundo y a su punto de vista no merecía a su hija. Por ello el jamás estaría de acuerdo con esta unión, pero solo por amor a su pequeña lo iba a tratar de aceptar…pero ¡hay del Hyuuga si algo le llegara a pasar a su pequeña! ¡Ese día lo conocería de verdad!

Ante tal funesto pensamiento, sacudió un poco la cabeza para tratar de sacarse tan malos pensamientos y poder volver a tener un poco de claridad y objetividad. La verdad es que desde que el Hyuuga había mostrado interés por su pequeña, no había parado de tener un mal presentimiento con respecto a la vida de su hija. Y eso ya eran años.

Su esposa constantemente se reía de él y lo llamaba exagerado, dramático, o peor…. Paranoico. Pero el realmente no podía sacarse esa opresión de su pecho cuando pensaba e imaginaba a su pequeña junto al mocoso

Mientras tanto, él se encargaría de que su pequeña este fuera del alcance de este mocoso estirado y del mundo ninja con condiciones y con ciertos…colaterales. Nadie dijo que él era un santo o que dejaría atrás sus responsabilidades solo por amor a su pequeña.

Después de todo él era el padre, y él dictaminaba las reglas de cuando dejaría ir a su pequeñita, cómo y bajo qué condiciones lo haría.

Tal pensamiento solo lo hizo sonreír y volviéndose a donde se encontraba el mocoso lo encaro.

-Mi hija siempre seguirá siendo eso mocoso… MI hija, no lo olvides. Yo no te entregare a mi hija así de fácil, ni tan rápido.

Ante tal respuesta por parte del hombre, a Hiashi solo le quedo cruzarse de brazos, mientras levantaba una ceja, por lo recientemente dicho por su querido suegro.

Ya, como si él lo fuera a olvidar. Él sabía que no importaba cuanto se había esforzado por hacerla feliz, cuanto la amara o que su hija lo amara a él. su suegro nunca estaría contento de tenerlo como yerno…y todo porque le recordaba a el "estirado" – en la opinión de su suegro – de su cuñado. ¿Qué culpa tenía él, de que tanto él como el tío de su esposa sepan comportarse como se debe? ¿Cómo gente civilizada?

Pero a pesar que su suegro le deje mucho que desear con su comportamiento (en su opinión, su suegro no era otra cosa más que un cavernícola gruñón y sin modales, con la apariencia de un hombre joven) eso no era aliciente lo suficientemente mayor a sus deseos de tenerla a ella como su mujer; así que si tenía que aguantar a un cavernícola sin modales o decoro…bien…lo haría.

Aunque la sola idea le supiera como leche agria.

Eso no quería decir que lo iba a presentar al clan como lo que era…su suegro. Con ella ya habían hablado del asunto y ella – aunque le doliera hacer esto – haría un conjuro para "mezclarse" con los demás Hyugas, pasar desapercibida dentro del clan y ocultar su verdadera identidad.

Pues si bien era sabido – únicamente – dentro de los archivos más secretos de su clan, que él no había sido el primer líder –o futuro líder en su defecto – que contraía nupcias con un ser…diferente – por decirlo de una forma sutil – y estaba más que seguro que no sería el último. No por algo eran un clan el cual tenía múltiples kekei genkais, siendo el Byakugan el más notorio y prevalente.

Pero eso no significaba que aquello fuera a ser bien visto por el clan entero – y ni que decir de los viejos fósiles que estaban en el consejo…siendo estos liderados por aquel ser tan despiadado y cruel al cual él tenía la desdicha de llamar padre.

Afortunadamente aquel secreto era sabido sola y únicamente por algunos individuos selectos dentro del Souke, quienes guardaban el secreto y los archivos como si fueran las joyas más valiosas del daimiyo.

Pues si los de la rama secundaria -o peor- el resto de la rama principal se llegaran a enterar de dicho secreto, entenderían como es que los souke tenían – secretamente – un poco más de chakra, sin mencionar las otras…habilidades que podrían adquirir si llegaran a relacionarse o tener descendencia con personas fuera del clan

– y aquello señores, era el secreto mejor guardado de los Hyuuga – pensó amargamente Hiashi, mientras que una – diminuta –mueca se mostraba en sus labios.

Cosa que desafortunadamente su suegro noto; y por supuesto que no se iba a quedar callado mientras veía la satisfacción en la cara de ese…mocoso roba-hijas.

– Cuando tengas a tu primogénito, sea varón o mujer y este tenga las mismas habilidades que su madre – callo por un segundo para que el Hyuuga vea cuan serio este pacto era y que no aceptaría refutas con su actitud firme y autoritaria mesclada con misterio - … deberás entregárnoslo a la edad de 9 años para que se eduque con nosotros, conozca a nuestra gente y sepa ocupar su lugar como el siguiente heredero al trono.

Hiashi no pudo ocultar su asombro así como su furia. ¿Cómo es que este hombre le ponía esta condición, si el mismo estaba teniendo estragos dejando ir a un hijo? ¿Cómo es que pretendía que él hiciese tal cosa, cuando eso no solo destruiría a su amada, sino a él mismo? ¿Es que acaso se equivocó con respecto a este sujeto? Siempre pensó que a pesar de lo desagradable que le podía parecer el padre de su novia, que este amaba a su familia con todas sus fuerzas. Su siempre impulsivo futuro suegro, tenia un punto suave en cuanto se trataba de su familia… ¿porque ahora le venia con tal atrocidad?

Al ver la cara de el siempre estoico y arrogante Hyuga, transformarse por la furia, quiso reir. Realmente quiso reír. A ese mocoso aun le faltaba mucho que vivir, pues aun seguia siendo muy ingenuo.

-No me mal intérpretes mocoso… que este dispuesto a dejar ir a mi hija en un futuro, y con ello a mi heredero al trono, eso no quiere decir que ella se desligaría de sus responsabilidades que tiene para conmigo y con su gente. ¿Acaso no serás tu el siguiente líder de tu clan? Debes de ser muy ingenuo o muy estupido para olvidarte que uno siempre tiene que pagar un precio por ser feliz cuando se tiene una responsabilidad tan grande.-

Moviendo la cabeza en una clara negativa, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se acomodaba nuevamente en el tronco del árbol que había estado usando le dijo -Yo pase por mucho para estar al lado de mi esposa, y también tuve que pagar un precio por ser feliz. pero el tiempo y mi familia me dieron la sabiduría que me faltaba para ver que al final no fue un precio tan alto como en un principio pensé-

Aun asi debido a la furia que aun contenia en su interior, Hiashi lo unico que pudo sentir por aquel sujeto en ese momento fue rabia… . mucha rabia. Sabia que lo primero dicho por el era cierto. Si queria ser feliz con la mujer que mas amaba tendria que cambiarlo por algo… . 'no siempre se puede tener todo esta vida' -penso amargamente. Que los dioses y su esposa lo perdonasen por que el no podría perdonárselo nunca… . pero haría el pacto con este diablo con cara de ángel caído. Solo rogaba y oraría a todos y cada uno de sus ancestros para que su primogénito nunca tenga las mismas habilidades de su esposa.

Y si así fuera, que le den el tiempo suficiente para pensar y desarrollar un plan para burlar a tal contrincante. 'que estúpido fui al bajar la guardia y no pensar en las contingencias… pero ya pensare en algo… . ni muerto le doy al siguiente heredero Hyuga… jamás le entregare a mi hijo'

Con una sonrisa torcida y llena de superioridad en los labios el hombre se enderezo del árbol, camino unos pasos hacia el joven heredero Hyuga, estiró la mano y dijo:

-que dices mocoso… ¿trato hecho? –

Con una exprecion sombria Hiashi se torno hacia el. Este inesperado suceso realmente no se lo esperaba, ni el, ni su mujer. Pensar en ella le hizo odiar un poquito mas a este sujeto, puesto que ambos sabian que esta noticia la destrozaría. Pero aun así dijo:

-trato hecho… . pajaro desplumado –

Asi es que comiencia una cadena de desgracias que ninguno de los hombres presentes podria haber previsto ni imaginado.


End file.
